


First-Time Support

by readitnow14



Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where plot never happened, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watching, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitnow14/pseuds/readitnow14
Summary: After Ruby finds out Weiss is still a virgin, she makes it her mission for the day to get her friend laid, as well as coaching her through her first time. All they have to do is find the right guy for the job.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	First-Time Support

“Say that again?” Ruby asked in disbelief.

“I said,” Weiss said, blushing, “I’m still a virgin.”

Ruby blinked a couple times and put a hand on her chin as she looked Weiss up and down. “Huh.”

Weiss humphed and turned away. “You don’t have to make fun of me, you brute!”

“Nonono!” Ruby waved her hands in denial. “That’s not what I meant. Just look at you, I thought someone would have at least offered.”

“I’ve received… requests.” Weiss blushed again. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I...I-I’m too nervous.”

“Well it’s your first time, you’re supposed to be.”

Weiss put a hand on her waist. “I don’t know any guys I like, let alone even trust for… _ that _ kind of thing, and until then, it’s not going to happen.”

“So, that’s the problem.” Ruby nodded, deep in thought.

Weiss sighed. Unfortunately, Ruby had expressed an interest in her love life. After all these years at Beacon together, Ruby finally realized that Weiss was never in a relationship and wanted to know why, and she was really good at convincing Weiss to do and admit things.

“Then I’ll help you out!” Ruby said, her eyes shining with determination.

“What?”

“I’ll help you lose your v-card. What else are friends for?”

“I don’t need you to play matchmaker. I’ve been here at Beacon long enough to know that none of the guys interest me.”

Ruby shook her head. “Oh no, not that.” She waved, dismissing the idea. “All the guys here are hotheads or taken already. I have a _ much _ better idea.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“We’ll go into town today and find the perfect guy. Pick him up, and you can practice on him!”

“On a stranger?!” Weiss’s blush was back in full force. She was pretty sure her hair had started sizzling by how warm her face felt.

“Don’t worry,” Ruby said, taking Weiss’s hand in hers. I’ll be there the whole time to make sure nothing goes wrong.

“But.. but… but-!”

“Weiss,” Ruby said calmly, looking into Weiss’s eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“I… of course, Ruby.”

“Then I promise that everything is going to be fine. Consider this a tutorial… no. Training for later. I’ll be there helping you out the whole time.”

“I don’t know about this…” Weiss frowned at the sight in front of her. Ruby had taken her deep inside Vale to basically people-watch at an intersection, and after twenty minutes, Weiss’s nervousness was making her stomach hurt.

“We’re looking for a clean looking guy that you’re into,” Ruby said. “Vale’s a big place, so there’s bound to be someone who catches your eye.”

“This plan is ridiculous,” Weiss said. “No one is going to go along with your bizarre plan.”

Ruby shook her head. “Any guy would be crazy to miss a chance with you, Weiss.”

Weiss folded her arms. She knew that. But just because Patch had fewer hangups about sex didn’t mean that just anyone from Vale would fall in line with Ruby’s worldview. Weiss trusted Ruby with her life, but this plan was too much, even for her.

Anxiously in thought, Weiss let her eyes wander at the citizens coming and going in front of her, finally resting on one across the street.

He was a tall young man, probably around Weiss’s age, maybe a year or two older. He wore a tight black shirt and grey pants that matched his hair. He was loitering to next an empty newspaper stand while scrolling through his phone.

_ He’s perfect, _ Weiss thought. Strong but pretty, and probably knew it too. She briefly thought that she wouldn’t mind at all if he took her home after the first date and pinned her against his mattress, lifting up her skirt and having his way with her…

Weiss almost let her sudden carnal attraction go, but Ruby’s goal stuck in her head and despite her better instincts, went along with her friend’s insanity.

She sighed and looked at Ruby. “How about that one?” she asked, nodding over at the grey-haired guy.

Ruby looked around until she spotted him. “The pretty boy?” She put her hand on her chin and nodded. “He looks the type to go for it, but are you into him?”

Weiss looked back at him. Even from across the street, she could tell everything about his musculature through his tight t-shirt clinging to his body. He wasn’t a large guy, but he looked athletic, like a gymnast or dancer. It was bizarre to consider a brief sexual attraction seriously, but if she had to choose, part of her wouldn’t mind if it was a guy like him.

“Yeah,” Weiss said, raising her chin to feign dignity. “He is quite attractive.”

“Then let’s go!” Ruby sprung forward as she grabbed Weiss by the hand.

“Wait, Ruby! We can’t just--”

“Hey! Mister. Hey!” Ruby waved at the young man, getting his attention as she ran across the crosswalk up to him with Weiss in tow, who was hiding her face behind her hair in embarrassment.

“Hi?” he asked, clearly annoyed at being accosted in the street by a random bubbly personality.

Ruby reached out and shook his hand. “I’m Ruby, but more importantly, this is Weiss.”

Weiss’s blushing face reached unrecorded temperatures as Ruby charged in head-first like she did in every situation.

“Ok… I’m Mercury. Is there a point to all this, or…?”

Ruby lowered her voice and stepped closer to Mercury, so only the three of us could hear her say, “How would you like to spend an evening with two beautiful Huntresses looking for a good time?”

And Weiss’s face almost exploded.

Any irritation or hostility faded from Mercury's face. "What's the catch?" he asked as curiosity filled his eyes. "You don't seem like you're asking for money."

“My friend here needs some experience, and I promised I would be there for her. But we need a volunteer with…” Ruby glanced down at Mercury’s pants. “You’re special traits.”

Mercury glanced over at Weiss, who gulped, almost frozen in place. She folded her arms, sure that her bright pink face was betraying how stand-off she was trying to look.

He looked her up and down, before smirking and turning back to Ruby. “I’m game. Where do you have in mind?”

Ruby brought their trio to a motel she seemed familiar with (Weiss tried not to think too hard about it). They entered the room, inside was a standard room with a large king-size bed, a chair, a bedside table, and a bathroom to the side.

_ Clean enough, _ Weiss thought. Then again, Ruby would never take her to a bad place.

“Just going to wash up,” Mercury said as he headed to the bathroom. “Be right back, ladies.”

He closed the door behind him, only the sound of the running sink coming through.

Ruby clasped her hands behind her back and looked at Weiss. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Weiss said, rubbing her hands together. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“We can leave if you need to,” Ruby said, stepping forward as she grabbed Weiss’s hand. “You want to?”

Weiss inhaled and smiled at Ruby’s serious face, always looking out for her. “No,” Weiss said. “No, I need to do this.”

Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss. “Don’t worry. You’ll have a blast.”

Moments later, Mercury left the bathroom, minute his tight shirt, which he tossed onto a nearby chair. “So if we’re doing this, my only condition is that I don’t take off my pants unless I know you well. Which I don’t for either of you.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Alright, everyone’s got a thing,” she said. “But in return, remember that it’s Weiss’s first time.”

“I’ll play nice,” Mercury smirked, walking up to the two girls.

Weiss looked at his toned abdomen, pecs, and subtly powerful biceps. He wouldn’t be out of place at Beacon with his build.

“Like what you see?” Mercury chuckled at Weiss’s wandering eyes.

“It’s… Fine. You’ll do,” Weiss brushed a hand through her ponytail and looked at a nearby wall.

Mercury rolled his shoulders back and stretched his arms. “How do you want to start?”

Ruby tilted her head to the side and squinted. “Hmmm,” she hummed, deep in thought before exclaiming, “Handjob. We’ll work up from there.

Weiss felt butterflies in her stomach and shot a look at her friend.

“I thought you’d be more comfortable starting by doing something to him instead of the other way around,” Ruby said.

Weiss thought about it for a second, and Ruby had hit the nail on the head. She needed a starting point, but anything was doing to make her nervous.

Ruby walked behind Weiss and shoved down on her shoulders, pushing Weiss on her knees. Before Weiss could collect herself, Mercury stepped toward her, unbuckling his pants and his penis sprung alive in front of her.

Weiss stared at the member near her face. Mercury’s cock already looked hard, and Ruby whistled at the sight of it.

“Not a bad choice, Weiss,” she mumbled. “You ready?”

Weiss nodded, staring forward as she reached out and carefully held the penis in both her hands. Lightly gripping Mercury’s warm length as she moved her hands forward and back, trying to copy what she’d seen in online porn.

Ruby knelt down next to Weiss. “You can be rougher than that,” she said, putting a hand over Weiss’s and helping her get a firmer grip. “He can take it.”

Weiss nodded, Ruby’s help building her confidence as she started jerking her hands back and forth. Mercury’s cock stiffened between her fingers as a smile flashed on the man’s face.

“Keep going like that,” Ruby said, “you can also start rubbing the tip with your thumb if you want.”

Weiss nodded, slowly circled around the head, her thumb getting wet from his precum already leaking out.

“Now slowly get faster,” Ruby said, and Weiss did. Weiss kept her eyes locked on the penis, focused on the task, slowly building up speed until she was quickly pumping her arms back and forth.

Ruby rested her head on Weiss’s shoulder. “Now, get close and start licking him.”

Weiss hesitated but leaned forward as she slowed down her arms, cautiously sticking out her tongue and flicked it across the head before building the confidence to slowly lick up the head of his dick. It was a bit bitter but didn’t taste like much, which threw her off.

“Come on. Keep going,” Ruby encouraged in Weiss’s ear. 

Weiss brushed her hair back, still slowly jerking Mercury’s cock with Ruby as she slowly opened her mouth again and wrapped the head with her lips, popping it out just as quickly. She tested it out again before keeping it in her mouth, resting it on her tongue as she licked along the bottom of his dick.

Ruby put a hand on the back of Weiss’s head and slowly pushed her forward. Weiss went along, slowly taking the cock into her mouth before pulling out, back and forth, bobbing her head and building speed just like she did before with her hands.

Ruby moved Weiss’s hand down and hat her gently fondle Mercury’s balls. “These, be really careful with, okay.”

“Mm’k,” Weiss responded, her mouth full of cock as she kept sucking. She built a rhythm. It was just like practicing anything after all. Weiss occasionally glanced up at Mercury and saw that he was enjoying himself. He almost reached out to grab her head himself but pulled his hand back when he remembered his promise to Ruby that he would play nice.

Weiss grew bolder. She pushed the cock further into the back of her mouth, almost gagging at first but still bobbing back and forth.

“Head’s up,” Mercury said. “Any second now.”

Weiss felt his balls and shaft twitch as she felt something warm and sticky shoot into the back of her tongue as he orgasmed.

Despite the warning, Weiss almost pulled him out of her mouth, but Ruby held her in place.

“Don’t spit it out,” Ruby warned. “They really like it when you don’t do that.”

Weiss sucked along his dick a few more times after she felt the last of his semen shoot out of his dick before slowly pulling it out of her mouth, a trail of saliva bridging between her lips and his shaft, which broke and fell against her chin. She pooled the built-up spit and cum into the back of her mouth before swallowing loudly, Mercury’s smirk growing as he saw her throat move it all down into her stomach.

After licking Mercury’s cock and her lips clean, she smacked her lips and swallowed to get the weird taste of cum out of her mouth. The whole situation made her feel strange, the butterflies hadn’t left her stomach, but she couldn’t help but notice that she was rubbing her thighs together as she knelt on the motel floor.

Ruby looked up at Mercury. “Now it’s your turn,” she said.

He nodded and took a step back as Ruby stood Weiss up. Suddenly standing made her a little light-headed, so she didn’t notice at first when Ruby ripped off her jacket.

“Ruby?!” Weiss said in surprise.

“Can’t have all these on for the next part,” Ruby said, pulling up Weiss’s shirt and pulled it over her head.

“I can do it myself!” Weiss blushed as she pushed Ruby off of her, who had escaped with the shirt. Weiss glanced over at Mercury, who was leaning against the bathroom door frame, enjoying the view.

Weiss took a deep breath. The stomach butterflies were killing her as she took off her boots and tights before quickly pulling off her skirt to get it over with, dropping all of them in a pile of loose clothes.

“Not very professional, but it’s not like I’m paying or anything,” Mercury said.

“I’m getting undressed, you dolt, not giving you a show!” Weiss yelled, putting her hands on her waist.

“Good to look at, though,” Mercury smirked as he looked down.

Weiss looked down at herself, only wearing pale blue panties and a bra. Her arms reflexively covered her chest that had been uncovered for a while now. She pushed her thighs together, like that would somehow cover her pelvis, and glared at Mercury.

Mercury laughed but stifled it a little when Ruby shot him a look.

_ You can do this, _ Weiss thought to herself. _ I am a Schnee. _Compared to her life-or-death training, this was nothing.

Calming herself down, Weiss stood up straight, letting her arms fall to her sides and legs relax. She reached up and undid her side-ponytail, letting her hair drop loose over her shoulders.

Mercury leaned forward, and even Ruby looked excited to see Weiss finish stripping herself.

Another deep breath and Weiss reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

The garment fell down; she pulled it off her shoulders, her perky breasts proudly exposed as Weiss reached down and pulled down her panties, which joined her bra on the floor.

Mercury nodded at Weiss’s nude figure. “I like,” he said. “All the girls up at Beacon like this?” His eyes wandered over her slender yet toned frame. Shaped from years of training to become a Huntress.

Weiss scoffed and put a hand to her chest. “I’m the one and only,” she said.

“I’m honored,” Mercury said, licking his lips as he walked forward and palmed one of her breasts. Weiss kept a straight face as he pinched her nipple and kneaded her tit like it was dough in his hand as he said, “Let’s get started.”

He moved to the side and pushed Weiss over. She stumbled back and sat on the bed as Mercury knelt down in front of her.

“Practically dripping from a blowjob?” he asked while messaging Weiss’s thighs. “No wonder we get along.” He spread her legs, and before she could react, licked up the outside of her pussy. 

Weiss shuttered from someone touching her there. She didn’t know what a tongue down there would feel like, and it took her a moment to adjust to the strange feeling.

“Relax, Weiss,” Ruby said. Weiss looked over to see her friend pull off her own shirt and throw it to the side. She crawled onto the bed next to Weiss, wearing only a black bra and polka-dotted panties. “There, now everyone’s exposed.”

She grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and laid her back so that her head was resting in Ruby’s lap as Mercury’s tongue started invading her.

“How are you doing?” Ruby asked, brushing her hand through Weiss’s hair.

“F-Fine,” Weiss said. She could feel herself getting wetter from whatever Mercury was doing down there, his tongue flicking and tracing the edges of her entrance as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. 

Now that the surprise had worn off, the butterflies in her stomach felt different. They felt good. Her body was antsy, but instead of running away, she wanted to indulge herself. Weiss grit her teeth. Whatever he was doing, she wanted more of it. She wiggled her ass in response to his mouth and humped at his face.

Mercury chuckled and lifted his head. “You’re nice and horny now, aren’t ya?” He stood up and jerked his cock a few times to stiffen it. “You ready for the real thing?”

Weiss looked between her glistening wet pussy and his cock, it was like she had an itch that only he could scratch, and nodded.

Ruby smiled and crawled out from under Weiss to reach over the edge of the bed to where she’d put her bag, pulling out a pack of condoms.

Mercury reached out for one, but Ruby yanked it away.

“Na-ah,” Ruby shook her head. “Weiss needs to learn.”

He smirked and knelt on the bed in front of Weiss and held his dick out for her.

Ruby peeled the package and handed Weiss the condom. “You know how to put this on?”

“I think so,” Weiss said. She sat up, pinched the tip of the rubber as she gently set it over his cock, slowly rolling it down the shaft until it was covered all the way down to the base. “Like that?”

“Perfect,” Ruby said, putting the rest of the condoms on the bedside table. “Now, you’re ready.”

“Okay,” Weiss said, laying back down as Mercury lined up his cock with her pussy, pressing the head of his shaft against her folds. Weiss inhaled sharply as he rubbed the latex against her slick entrance.

After handing him some lube she’d also retrieved from her bag, Ruby moved to the other end of the bed to give them room as Weiss gripped the sheets in anticipation.

“Ask me,” Mercury said as he slicked up his penis, still pressed against her. “Ask me for it!”

“Please do it,” Weiss said. She was moments away from her first time, and it felt like the pressure between her legs was going to explode.

“Do what?”

“Please stick… stick it in… your penis…”

Mercury smirked. “As you wish,” he said as he bucked his hips.

Weiss squeaked in surprise as his slick shaft pushed inside of her. It felt like her abdomen was being filled. Even though she’d sucked his penis, it felt much larger inside her vagina. She’d only slipped a finger or two while sneakily masturbating in her dorm. Compared to that, this felt like she was getting pushed apart by sexual ecstasy.

Ruby got on her hands and knees next to Weiss. “If you buck your hips against him, it’ll feel better,” she tempted.

Using her legs, hanging off the edge of the bed, Weiss started to thrust her lower body against Mercury’s, her thighs slapping against his pants as he sped up fucking her.

“Ah, Ruby! This is… this is something else,” Weiss gasped out.

Ruby grinned, a satisfied smile that she’d accomplished her mission by having Weiss shake in pleasure next to her.

Mercury grunted as he bent down and palmed one of Weiss’s breasts. Holding her wrist with the other hand, he bent down and licked at her left nipple, lightly nibbling at it between his teeth as they both fell into a rhythm.

She lifted her legs to give him more room. He was burying his cock to the hilt with every thrust now, and she could already feel herself building to a climax. She couldn’t hold it back anymore, and after a few more pumps, she orgasmed.

Weiss's moan filled the room as she climaxed. Her pussy tightened around his cock as her limbs went limp. Pleasure spread through her nerves, but as good as she felt, she was suddenly exhausted. Only now, in her relaxed state, did she realize how tired she was.

Mercury slowed down and pulled out of her as he stepped off the bed.

Ruby leaned over Weiss, laying at the foot of the bed. “You need a minute?”

Weiss nodded, holding a hand to her forehead, breathless and wordless. Did that just happen? Did she finally do it? She never guessed that being filled like that would feel so phenomenal.

Ruby smiled and sat up at the edge of the bed and looked at Mercury, who was removing the condom. He hadn’t climaxed from intercourse with Weiss, and he didn’t look like he planned on leaving just yet.

He walked over to the bedside table and picked up another condom. "While we wait for her, you want a turn?"

Ruby looked at Weiss. “You mind if I have a couple minutes with him to myself?”

Weiss shook her head, not really processing what Ruby said while she recovered.

Ruby pulled off her panties and bra, tossing them behind her as she scooted to the front of the bed away from Weiss and faced Mercury.

“I don’t have to go easy on you, do I?” he asked as he put on the condom.

“Wouldn’t want you to,” Ruby said.

As soon as she gave the go-ahead, Mercury grabbed her head and shoved her into the mattress.

Ruby’s tits and face were shoved into the sheets as he pushed her onto her stomach. She smiled as she felt him push her knees under her, lifted her ass in the air as he started clawing at her cheeks with his firm fingers.

He reached under her crotch and put his middle finger inside her sopping wet pussy. “Just like I thought,” he said while putting more lube on his dick. “You’re soaked from watching your friend get fucked, huh?”

Ruby moaned as he shoved his cock into her pussy from behind. Barely any warning and he was zero to one-hundred instantly, his pelvis slapping against her ass over and over again.

“Are all Beacon girls like this, or just you two?” he grunted as he reached down and fondled Ruby’s arms and biceps.

Ruby tried to push herself up onto her elbows, but Mercury pushed down on her back again, pinning her down for good as he railed into her.

“Stay down there,” he growled.

“Meaner... than you... look!” Ruby laughed out with every thrust. It’d been a while since someone treated her this rough, and she didn’t realize how much she missed it.

“You’d be surprised, Red,” Mercury said as he bucked his hips even faster.

Weiss looked over at all the activity happening on the other side of the bed and sat up. She stared at Ruby’s face, whose disheveled hair couldn’t hide her panting smile. With how much she was enjoying this, she was probably more pent up than Weiss was a minute ago just by watching.

“Tighter than I expected from someone who knows the best motels in Vale,” Mercury said as he saw that Weiss was now watching. “You’re just a little slut who likes your friend watching!”

“Yeah… yeah… I do…!” Ruby groaned, biting the sheets.

Weiss watched as her best friend was fucked right in front of her. She reached down and started rubbing her pussy, still wet from her earlier orgasm, and easily slipped her fingers inside. New sexual pleasure teased at her nerves as she watched Mercury put most of his weight on Ruby, sinking her further into the mattress.

Ruby gasped for joy when she saw Weiss masturbating just by looking at her. It was almost better than what Mercury was doing to her right then. Both of them pushed her over the limit. She could feel that Mercury was getting close as he filled her abdomen, both of them ready to burst.

“Almost there,” Ruby moaned. “Almost--oh! OHHHHH!!!!!!”

With one last thrust, Mercury tensed as he came. Ruby’s orgasm squirted around the condom as they both climaxed.

Mercury brushed his hair back as he pulled out, letting Ruby crumple on the bed. He caught his breath as he tied off the condom and grabbed a new one. He looked at Weiss, who was still pumping two fingers in and out of her vagina.

“Next lesson,” he said. His cock sprung up, ready for another round.

Ruby curled to the edge of the bed as Mercury leaned against the headboard, his cock standing erect, beckoning Weiss.

“You’re going to ride it,” Mercury instructed.

Weiss slowly crawled up to him. He handed her the lube, which she slathered over the condom and her fingers, rubbing it inside herself. She knelt down over him and held onto his shoulders for support.

He leaned his head back, ready for her to get started. Weiss steadied her breathing and slowly lowered her pelvis. It was different putting it in herself, and the shaft rubbing up against her folds felt bigger than it did the first time they had sex.

Weiss let gravity take over and speared herself on him. That feeling of being full returned in full force to her abdomen, and she started bouncing up and down on his cock, gripping his broad shoulders as he reached up and held onto her arms, bucking up as she rode him.

“Am I doing it right?” Weiss gasped.

“First time, you said?” Mercury asked. “God, you’re going to be special if you keep practicing.”

“Thanks,” Weiss said, her breasts bouncing with her.

Mercury bit his lip and reached up to grip her toned thighs. They ached from riding him continuously, but Weiss was too absorbed by the flow of their movements, enjoying herself too much, to even consider stopping.

Ruby rolled over and looked up at Weiss fucking Mercury. She coughed and leaned up on her elbows.

“So, you having fun, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Yesss.” Weiss slurred her words. “...how it feels… amazing.”

“Glad I recommended this?”’

“Ye--Ye------FUCK YES!” Weiss cried, throwing her head back. She was coming already, but after two orgasms, Mercury was just as sensitive, muffling his own moan as they both came together.

Weiss bounced a few more times, riding out her orgasm for every ounce of pleasure it gave her. By the time she stopped, she and Mercury were both gasping for breath, sweat covering their bodies.

She slid off his cock and fell onto the mattress. Both Weiss and Mercury's hearts were racing while their sexual pleasure settled.

Ruby looked at the two of them, especially Weiss, and smiled, satisfied with how everything turned out.

“Call if you ever need help again,” Mercury said as he stepped out through the motel door, fully dressed and cleaned-up.

Ruby leaned against the doorframe, also dressed and holding a note with his phone number. “Maybe if there’s a lonely Saturday night in my future and you’re only a bus ride away.”

He smirked and looked back inside the room. “See you around, Weiss,” he called back as he walked away with both his hands in his pockets.

Ruby closed the door and skipped over to Weiss, who was sitting on the bed, finishing putting on her boots. She hugged Weiss and nuzzled their cheeks together. “You did great!”

Weiss shrugged. “Only because you were there to help me through it.” She didn't know how it would have gone if Ruby hadn't been there to help get her through her anxiety, or if it would have happened at all without Ruby.

“What else are best friends for?” Ruby said. “You feel more comfortable about sex now?”

“Yeah,” Weiss said. After finally having it, it didn’t seem as intimidating. “But…”

Ruby cocked her head to the side. “But?” she asked, concerned.

Weiss blushed and held Ruby’s hand. “Do you want to do this again sometime… just in case?”

Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss’s forehead. “Anytime, bestie.”


End file.
